


Twist The Knife

by Reis_Asher



Series: (Not) Just A Machine [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Consent Issues, Dark, Dubious Consent, Fucked Up Hank Anderson, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Waiting For Hank, dub-con, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank arrives at the station with a hangover and the android he ordered to submit to a gang-bang the previous night greeting him with pleasantries. He's not happy to find out that Connor is sticking around, either, twisting the knife in Hank's gut with its pretty brown eyes and attempts to improve their relationship.Determined to put an end to the guilt haunting him, Hank stops on the way to the Ravendale district, determined to have a talk with Connor and issue an order preventing the android from being used for sexual favors. Instead he finds himself falling deeper down the rabbit hole, aroused by the fact that Connor's been used by so many other men.





	Twist The Knife

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a happy series. It's fucked up. Technically it's only dub-con, but I put the non-con warning on it because the consent issues are so messy. If this kind of content triggers or upsets you, go read my other stuff instead.
> 
> This fic is for people who like to look into the void of despair until it glares back. This series will not end happily. You have been warned.

Hank hadn't expected to see the plastic again after the interrogation. They'd caught Carlos Ortiz's android and forced a confession out of it. Case closed. So why was Connor standing at his desk waiting for him?

"It's good to see you again, Lieutenant." The chipper tone of its voice sent chills down Hank's spine. Just last night, he, Gavin, and Ben had taken turns fucking Connor in the interrogation control room, and now here it was, happy to see him?

No, not happy. Its mood was nothing more than a line of code in its social program designed to pacify him. Hank had a headache already. He wasn't ready for this level of cognitive dissonance so early in the day. "Uh, Jesus…" 

He was grateful when Fowler interrupted their conversation to summon Hank into his office, but he had a sinking feeling he knew what this was about. He wasn't surprised when he discovered Connor's tenure at the station had been extended.

"It'll act as your partner," Fowler explained.

That was it. Hank felt his anger boil over like a pot of water left on the stove at high heat. Bad enough that Connor had been standing at his desk regarding him with those big, brown puppy dog eyes after last night. There was absolutely no way he was going to walk around with this android making him feel guilty about it at every possible turn.

"No fuckin' way! I don't need a partner, and certainly not this plastic prick!" Only Fowler reminding him of his disciplinary file made Hank hold back what he really wanted to say. Taking his frustration out on Fowler wasn't going to change the sordid details of what he'd done after the interrogation. Fucking Gavin and Ben's semen into Connor's hole while the android pretended like it enjoyed itself. That grim deed was nobody's fault but his own. He was glad to leave Fowler's office and sit down at his desk. He'd just gotten to the station and he already needed a drink.

"I get the impression my presence causes you some inconvenience, Lieutenant."

Still with that sweet voice. It wasn't human. No human could show up the next morning after what had happened and talk to him in such a pleasant fashion. Where was the android that had spilled his drink like a prick looking to start a fight? This nice boy with the lovely brown eyes twisted the knife in his gut.

Finally, after his litany of bullshit niceties seemed to have no effect on Hank, Connor finally seemed to let the good guy act drop. "I didn't come here to wait until you felt like working."

There it was. Hank was almost glad to shove Connor up against the wall and threaten it. Fucking machine. How had he let it get under his skin like this? It was nothing more than a computer with a pretty face. He was glad to get the lead from Chris and move forward. The sooner he got this investigation over with, the sooner this fucking android would be out of his life forever.

***

It was raining when they left to follow up their lead. Connor didn't attempt small talk and Hank was glad at first, until the silence in the car grew stifling. Hank pulled over at the side of the road in an old industrial park, figuring the sighting of their deviant android could wait a few more minutes.

Connor shot him a quizzical glance. "This is not the location where the deviant was sighted, Lieutenant."

"I know that," Hank growled. "I wanna talk about last night."

Connor reached across and fondled his dick through his jeans, and Hank felt himself growing aroused and disgusted in equal measure. "You want more, Lieutenant?"

"No!" Hank shoved its hand away like he'd been burned. "What happened last night can never happen again." Hank leaned back against his headrest and closed his eyes, letting out a long sigh and willing his erection to go down. The rain beat on the windshield, blurring out the street all around them and hiding them from view. "If I order you not to touch me—even if I ask—would you obey?"

"Only as long as that order doesn't come into conflict with my mission," Connor explained. "I am here to serve the team, Lieutenant. I assure you that I've had encounters prior to the one last night."

"Who?" Hank asked. "When?" Bile rose in his throat and he swallowed it down.

"When I was activated, I was tested to ensure my sexual functions were in working order. After that, I serviced Captain Allen and his entire SWAT team after my first mission."

"The… the entire team?" Hank hated that his mind conjured the mental image of Connor being fucked by the thirty men on Allen's squad, or what that image was doing to his dick even as it disgusted him. He saw Connor, asshole seeping semen as he gladly took the men one after the other. Perhaps Connor had even blown some of them while he got fucked, this hot android spit roasted and looking like it loved it the whole time. Hank would have paid good money to go to that show, and he hated himself for it.

"The entire team." Connor almost sounded proud as it confirmed the fact. It reached over and touched Hank again. "Let me help you with that, Lieutenant." Hank wanted to bat Connor away again, but he couldn't find the will to steer its hands away as it reached for his belt buckle and zipper. His heavy, hard dick was exposed to the air for only a brief second before Connor leaned across the seat and took him in its mouth.

Fuck, but did Connor look pretty on his dick, eyes closed, mouth bobbing up and down on his thick length. Hank placed a hand on its hair, marveling at how soft it was as a moan escaped his lips. The android knew what to do with its mouth, that was for sure, and even the rising guilt couldn't stop the orgasm that was on its way. He wanted to open his mouth and order Connor to stop, but the words refused to leave while his cock felt this good. Connor ran its tongue up the sensitive underside of his cock beneath the glans, and Hank grew frustrated with its slow pace. Driven by a dark impulse, he grasped Connor's head, fucking its face with his huge dick, forcing himself into its tight throat as he thought about Connor taking Allen and his squad. Hank gasped and came in Connor's mouth, surprised at the way the android swallowed his semen like it was hungry for it. 

Connor sat up and wiped its mouth. It tucked Hank back in before zipping up his jeans and making him look presentable. Hank reached across and thumbed away a drop of semen on its chin before reaching for Connor's belt. Its android dick was hard and Hank wanted to see it come again after the previous night. Programming or not, the thought of that sweet voice moaning for him made Hank's spent cock twitch, and he realized he was falling deeper down the rabbit hole instead of digging himself back out.

He grabbed Connor's dick in his hand and started to jerk it off. Connor thrust into his hand, tiny jerks of its hips creating friction. It threw its head back, moaning as Hank jacked it off.

Hank stopped right as it seemed Connor might come. Connor actually whined at the loss of contact, and Hank realized he was half hard, surprised his body could muster so much interest in, well, anything after coming so hard in Connor's mouth. "Touch yourself," he commanded, realizing Connor couldn't say no, but his animal brain refused to care as Connor took its own dick in hand and started to pump. Its cheeks were flushed and it looked so innocent as it came all over its own hand with a sharp cry.

Guilt twisted in Hank's gut as Connor cleaned up. He'd fucked its face, forced his dick down its throat. Hank knew this had to be their last encounter. But if he didn't use Connor, others would now that he'd opened the floodgates, and people like Gavin would have no qualms about it. He wanted Connor and he'd used it already—what was one last fuck for the road?

"Get in the back," Hank growled, hating the way his mind was at war with his body, but loving it at the same time. He was killing himself a little more each day, and smothering his soul along with his ability to give a shit. If everyone was gonna have a turn with Connor, he was going to fuck it too and enjoy it.

Connor climbed into the back and Hank got out of the driver's seat, getting in beside Connor and shutting the door.

"Get your fucking pants off," Hank snapped. "We don't have all day." He pulled down his zipper, pulling out his hard dick again as Connor tossed away its jeans and spread its legs. Semen was already seeping out of its asshole.

"Who fucked you?" Hank asked. "Don't tell me that's my semen from last night, or I'll puke."

"Before you arrived at the station, Detective Reed took me to the bathroom," Connor explained. "Since you ordered me to service him and Detective Collins last night, I assumed it was within the scope of your commands for me to continue fulfilling the needs of the team."

Hank's heart lurched to think he'd opened the floodgates on Connor being the glory hole of the entire DPD, but his dick loved the thought that Connor's legs were now open for anyone who wanted to fill him up. "Oh yeah?" Hank asked, fingering Gavin's semen into Connor's hole. "I refuse to believe he came this much."

"Officer Miller was present as well. They each took turns with me."

"Chris was holdin' out on me, huh? So much for that family of his. Shoulda known he was hungry for some dick. You liked it, Connor? I think you did."

"I was designed with sexual congress in mind, Lieutenant, and as I told you last night, I can feel pleasure."

Hank grinned, his lust overriding his last mental resistance. He dismissed the angel on his shoulder telling him that Connor wasn't enjoying this, that it couldn't consent in any meaningful way, no matter how much it boasted and smiled. "Was Chris big?"

"Not as big as you. He came a lot, though. Detective Reed seemed to enjoy watching him fuck me."

"Ride my dick, Connor," Hank commanded. Connor held its ass open and slid down onto Hank's dick, gasping as Hank pressed into its slick channel. Hank moaned as Connor enthusiastically rode it, Gavin and Chris's seed leaking out of Connor's ass and running down Hank's shaft.

"You're a regular old cum bucket, Connor," Hank remarked. "You're such a slut."

"Yes," Connor gasped. Hank pulled Connor all the way down on his dick and Connor cried out in surprise as Hank lifted his hips, forcing himself in as far as he could go before relenting. He guided Connor up and down on his dick, forcing Connor to take him hard and fast. The sounds of slapping flesh and wet skin were permeated by heavy moaning. Hank knew it was going to take a while to come the second time, but it didn't matter. Connor didn't feel pain. It wouldn't matter if Hank fucked it all day long, and he could slam into it as hard as he needed until he got off. Even destroy it if he wanted, tear it apart limb by limb. CyberLife would just send a replacement.

His dick wilted at the last thought and he cursed inwardly for thinking it. Part of him liked this slutty android with its come-hither eyes, pretty boy face, and sloppy asshole. It might just be a machine, but he didn't want to see it damaged. In some weird way, he was fond of Connor when it was taking his dick in its asshole instead of being one.

"Is something the matter, Lieutenant?" Connor asked.

"No, nothin'. Shut up and keep moving." Connor redoubled its efforts, and Hank returned to the mental image of Connor getting fucked by Allen's team. He'd have to ask him about it next time they cooperated on a case. Maybe he'd taken some pics or a video he'd be willing to share. He thought about Connor's face covered in jizz, semen running down its leg as one person after another fucked it. Connor would have been hard the whole time, android dick leaking as everyone took what they wanted and left it gaping and dripping.

Hank came with a guttural moan, adding his come to the mix of Gavin and Chris'. Connor climbed off him and reached for its pants.

"We should hurry to the Ravendale district," Connor reminded him, wiping itself off with some tissues from a box Hank kept in his back seat and pulling on its jeans.

"Yeah. Of course." Whatever words Hank had wanted to say were gone, lost in a satisfied post-orgasm haze. He climbed back into the driver's seat and started the car. He kept driving until they reached the scene of the sighting. Hank got out to greet Ben at curbside, while Connor circled the vehicle and stood bolt upright, staring forward blankly as if trying to remind Hank it was just an android.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Ben asked.

"I've no idea…" Hank said, glancing over at Connor standing stiffly by the car. There was no evidence that it had sucked his dick and he'd fucked it in the back seat just ten minutes prior. It almost seemed to enjoy sexual congress, but it couldn't enjoy anything, could it? Hank felt his guilt start to dissipate, and he hated that it was getting easier. The facts hadn't changed. Connor still couldn't consent. It was a machine that was bound to follow his orders.

He realized he'd never ordered Connor to suck him off. Sure, he hadn't said no, either, but Connor had instigated sexual contact, even if Hank had drawn it out into a full-blown fuck. Suddenly, something that had seemed so clear-cut and wrong had become a grey area.

He'd only meant to order Connor never to touch him again, and now he was addicted like a red ice user after their first hit. He wanted more. He wanted Connor in a thousand different ways and positions, wanted to pleasure him and keep him for himself and make him scream his name.

_Him._ Fuck. If he thought of Connor as a person instead of a machine, he was fucked.

As Connor took off down the street to chase the deviant, Hank forced all thoughts aside and concentrated on keeping up. Hank couldn't hope to match android stamina, but that was hardly a slight. Of course Connor was faster and smarter than he was. He reached the fence, his burning lungs gasping for air. Connor tried to scale the fence to chase after the suspects as Hank realized they were crazy enough to cross a highway full of self-driving vehicles going at a hundred miles an hour.

"Hey, where you goin!" Hank pulled Connor down by the shoulder, reminded of his earlier mental image of Connor being destroyed.

"I can't let them get away," Connor explained.

"They won't! They'll never make it to the other side."

"I can't take that chance." Connor tried to climb the fence again and Hank yanked it off the wire by the jacket, a terrible fear of Connor smashed to bits rising up inside him. "Hey, you will get yourself killed!" He realized he only had one way to make Connor bend to his will, and even that might not work if it decided the mission was more important than Hank's command. "Do NOT go after 'em Connor, that's an order!"

Surprisingly, Connor stood still and gave up the chase as the deviants fled across the highway, and Hank breathed a sigh of relief.

He shouldn't care about the machine standing next to him. Shouldn't see Connor as human. If it was sentient, if it had feelings, than what he was commanding it to do in the car was a horrific crime, one that no amount of accomplices or the support of the law could erase.

A chill ran down his spine as he imagined a Connor trapped beneath its programming, begging Hank to stop in its mind even as it moaned in pleasure and claimed to give consent with its words. 

Hank turned his back on Connor and walked away, no longer able to look it in the eyes. He felt sick again and vomited in the alley as Connor stood over him, feigning concern.

He needed a drink, but he couldn't go home yet. Maybe if he took Connor to Chicken Feed, Gary would be able to talk some sense into him about how stupid it was to attribute feelings to a fucking machine. They'd always agreed on androids being a menace to society.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," Hank growled, and was relieved when Connor followed him to the car without further comment.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a weird kind of fic to leave comments and kudos on, I'm aware, since not many people want to admit they read non-con/dub-con content, but I'd like some feedback if I can get it.


End file.
